Tours de garde
by 21st-august
Summary: Hermione rentre en 7ème année à Poudlard. Elle a beaucoup changé et est devenue une magnifique jeune femme. Et cette année, Hermione, préfête-en-chef, va devoir faire ses tours de garde avec le professeur Rogue...
1. Chapitre Premier

_Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction, encore une fois sur le couple Hermione Granger/Severus Rogue. _

1

Le Poudlard Express allait bientôt partir. Hermione Granger arriva au quai 9 ¾ avec son chariot en courant. Elle s'empara de ses deux valises, cala la cage de son nouveau hibou sous son bras et monta dans le train qui démarra quelques secondes après. Elle trouva enfin le compartiment où se trouvaient Ron, Harry et Ginny, y entra. En la voyant, ses amis furent ébahis.

« Hermione ! s'écria Ginny. Tu es magnifique. »

Et effectivement, Hermione l'était. C'était sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard, elle avait donc décidé d'un peu se changer physiquement. En s'inspirant de magazines de modes et en demandant des conseils à des vendeuses, elle avait complètement changé sa garde-robe. Elle était maintenant pleine de vêtements plus féminins. Hermione avait aussi commencé à se maquiller. Très légèrement, certes, mais cela lui allait très bien. Hermione, déjà très belle au départ, n'avait besoin que d'un trait de crayon sous les yeux et d'un peu de mascara pour devenir magnifique.

Ron et Harry étaient sur le cul. Ginny arborait un grand sourire.

"J'ai plein de choses à te raconter, dit-elle. Pose tes bagages et viens avec moi. Désolée, les garçons, on a besoin d'une discussion entre filles. On revient !"

Ginny entraîna Hermione hors du compartiment et l'emmena plus loin dans le couloir.

"Tu nous as beaucoup manqué, hein. C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venue au Terrier...Tu en as raté des choses, dis donc...Je ne sais par où commencer...Tu sais que j'aime Harry depuis très longtemps maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Eh bien il s'avère que c'est...Réciproque ! Harry m'aime aussi !"

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina.

"C'est génial Ginny. Je te l'avais dit, mais tu ne me croyais pas...Il t'a déclaré sa flamme ?

- Oui ! Au Terrier, justement. On sort ensemble depuis une semaine. Désolée, je ne t'ai pas prévenue par hibou...

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis très heureuse pour toi ! s'exclama Hermione, réellement contente.

- Et j'ai encore une nouvelle, qui te concerne directement, cette fois...Harry et moi avons réussi à tirer les vers du nez de Ron. Il nous avoué au Terrier qu'il t'aime. Hum...A ce propos, il nous a aussi fait promettre de ne rien te dire...Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Tu l'aimes aussi, hein ?

- Oui...Enfin...

- C'est génial, coupa Ginny. Viens, je vais t'arranger le coup..., continua Ginny en parfaite entremetteuse."

Mais à ce moment-là, le professeur McGonagall apparut au bout du couloir.

"Miss Granger ! Enfin, je vous trouve. J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

- Encore, murmura Hermione.

- Cette année, vous allez être préfète-en-chef. Vous aurez donc un appartement à Poudlard. Il vous faudra cependant le partager avec l'autre préfet-en-chef.

- Oh...Et qui est cet autre préfet-en-chef ?

- Il s'agit de Ron Weasley. Où est-il, d'ailleurs ?

- Dans ce compartiment, indiqua Hermione.

- Bien, je vais aller le prévenir."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et Hermione prenaient leurs valises et allaient s'installer dans le compartiment qui leur étaient réservés, à l'avant du train. Il y eut d'abord un long silence, puis Hermione demanda :

"Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

- Bien, bien, répondit Ron. Très bien. Et toi ?

- Bien aussi."

Nouveau silence.

Ron le rompit.

"Ca te va bien le maquillage.

- Merci. J'ai aussi changé mes vieux pulls tricotés roses contre des fringues un peu plus potables.

- J'aimais déjà tes vieux pulls, sourit Ron."

Hermione sourit elle aussi.

"Sinon...C'est bien qu'Harry et Ginny sortent ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Ah ! Ginny t'as mise au courant...Oui, c'est chouette pour eux.

- Et toi, demanda Hermione, tu ne sors toujours pas avec une fille ?

- Ben y'a eu Lavande l'année dernière. Mais en fait cette fille est vraiment une chieuse.

- Et tu n'aimes plus personne, donc ?

- Heu..., hésita Ron. Ben y'a bien une fille qui me plaît, mais heu...Elle ne m'aime pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu lui as demandé ? demanda Hermione, malicieuse.

- Ben non...J'ose pas trop en fait, rougit Ron.

- Tu devrais oser. Mais c'est qui ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider..."

Ron répondit brusquement.

"Non. Tu ne la connais pas.

- Ah...Mais elle est jolie ?

- Oui...Très...De plus en plus...

- Et comment elle s'appelle ?

- Heu...Julie..."

Hermione, qui était assise devant Ron, alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

- Oui."

Hermione eut l'air déçue.

"Ok. Tu me la présenteras, hein ?

- Oui. Bien sûr. Mais aux prochaines vacances, parce qu'elle n'est pas à Poudlard. Bon...Je vais aller mettre ma robe de sorcier.

- D'accord."

Ron se leva, prit sa robe dans sa valise et sortit du compartiment après un dernier sourire à Hermione. Il se mit alors à courrir comme un malade dans le couloir du train, renversant quelques élèves au passage. Il entra dans le compartiment où se trouvait Harry et Ginny qui ...s'embrassaient langoureusement.

"Harry ! Harry ! Oh mon Dieu !"

Il était paniqué.

"Je suis un gros débile !

- Sans blague, marmonna Ginny, légèrement fâchée.

- J'ai dit à Hermione que j'aimais une fille...Mais je lui ai dit qu'elle s'appellait Julie !

- Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? s'exclama Harry.

- Ben elle m'a demandé si j'aimais quelqu'un...Je lui ai dit que oui, mais j'ai pas osé lui dire que c'était elle.

- Mais quel boulet ! soupira Ginny.

- Harry ! Sauve-moi ! gémit Ron, paniqué et désespéré à la fois.

- Mais je sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider, moi, s'écria Harry. Faut te trouver un truc à lui dire quand tu vas retourner dans son compartiment...Heu...Ginny, une idée ?

- Ok, ok, les mecs, dit celle-ci. Faut que je vous dise un truc. Je lui ai dit, à Hermione. Désolée, Ron, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, parce que je sais qu'elle aussi t'aime, et cela depuis l'année dernière, au moins."

Quand la bouche de Ron s'ouvrit, on aurait dit qu'en fait sa machoire se décrochait et ses yeux devinrent si gros que Ginny eut peur que son frère perde ses orbites oculaires.

"Ok...Ok...Ron, tu respires, dit calmement Harry. Je te fais pas du bouche à bouche si tu tombes dans les pommes, hein !

- Elle m'aime, gémit Ron. Elle m'aime !"

Un sourire radieux apparut alors sur son visage. A ce moment, Hermione entra dans le compartiment, paniquée.

"Ginny...A l'aide..."

Elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit Ron.

"Hermione..., mumura celui-ci, radieux."

La jeune brunette sourit, un peu perdue.

"Oui ?

- C'est vrai que...? Enfin...C'est vrai ?"

Hermione jeta un regard interrogateur à Ginny. Celle-ci hocha de la tête.

"Oui, Ron. C'est vrai. Ca fait maintenant un an."

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Ron venait de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

La fin du voyage se passa très bien. Ron et Hermione étaient retournés dans leur compartiment, où ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Quand ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, ils rejoignirent tous les autres dans la Grande Salle. Il y eut d'abord la répartition, puis le discours de Dumbledore (Note de l'Auteur : Dans ma fanfiction, Dumbledore n'est pas mort !), et enfin, le moment le plus attendu : le repas. Comme à l'accoutumée, Ron s'empiffra. Le dîner fut très joyeux, puis les préfets conduisirent les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Le professeur McGonagall appela Ron et Hermione.

"Venez, je vais vous montrer vos appartements. Le professeur Rogue devait aussi nous accompagner, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a les emplois du temps. Mais il n'est pas là ce soir. Il vous apportera donc vos emplois du temps demain matin. Alors...Voici la porte de vos appartements. Le mot de passe est "Foie de dragon"."

Les trois entrèrent dans une première pièce, qui devait être la plus grande. C'était le salon. Il ressemblait un peu à une salle commune, sauf qu'il était beaucoup mieux rangé. Il y avait aussi un canapé qui avait l'air très spacieux, et une cheminée devant. McGonagall leur montra les chambres, qui étaient accessibles du salon par deux portes. Ron et Hermione avaient chacun leur salle de bain.

"Comme vous pouvez le voir, chacun de vous deux à le droit à son intimité, dit le professeur McGonagall. Bien, je vais vous laisser. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Vous n'avez pas de ronde à faire ce soir, bien entendu. Vous commencerez demain soir. Bonne nuit."

Le professeur sortit, laissant Hermione et Ron seuls dans le salon. Hermione prit la chambre de gauche, Ron celle de droite. Après un dernier baiser, les deux amoureux se séparèrent et allèrent dormir.

Le lendemain matin, Ron se réveilla à l'aube. Il avait fait un cauchemar, dans lequel il voyait Hermione avec un autre que lui. Il prit une douche pour se changer les idées, s'habilla et alla dans la chambre d'Hermione. Celle-ci dormait encore. Il sourit, attendri par sa petite amie enroulée dans les couvertures. Elle était de plus en plus belle, et Ron était de plus en plus amoureux. Délicatement, il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue puis sortit. Sur la table du salon, il laissa un mot destiné à Hermione, où il indiquait qu'il était descendu à la Grande Salle pour manger son petit déjeuner. Il avait également écrit à la fin un « Je t'aime, et cela pour toujours ». Hé oui, Ron était un grand romantique !

Dix minutes après cela, Severus Rogue entrait dans l'appartement dans un mouvement de cape noire. Ne voyant personne, il songea à appeler. Mais il vit le petit mot sur la table et se permit de le lire..."Je t'aime, et cela pour toujours." ? Alors ce cornichon de Weasley et la "miss-je-sais-tout" sortaient ensemble, maintenant ? Severus soupira, pensant qu'il lui faudrait les surprendre tous les deux pendant leurs gardes au coin d'un couloir sombre, en train de s'embrasser.

Soudain, Hermione apparut, sortant de sa chambre. Elle n'était pas encore coiffée et était encore en chemise de nuit. Elle venait de se réveiller et, entendant du bruit dans le salon, avait pensé que c'était Ron. Elle sursauta donc un peu quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait en fait de Rogue. Celui-ci fut aussi surpris qu'elle. Il évita de la regarder alors qu'elle était en tenue très légère. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait bien grandi, et que même avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et son air légèrement endormi, elle était devenue très jolie.

"Hum...Je viens vous apporter vos emplois du temps. Weasley n'est pas là ? demanda Rogue, en regardant ailleurs.

- Non, rougit Hermione."

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'un homme, surtout comme Rogue, la voit en chemise de nuit.

"Il est déjà allé manger, précisa-t-elle. Mais je peux lui apporter son emploi du temps."

Rogue lui tendit les deux emplois du temps, toujours en évitant de la regarder. Puis, de nouveau dans un mouvement de cape, il sortit sans un mot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle prenait sa douche, Hermione repensa à ce qui venait de se passer. Et, sans comprendre pourquoi, elle pouffa de rire.

Hermione se rendit à la Grande Salle, où elle trouva Ron, Harry, Ginny ainsi que quelques autres gryffondors dont Neville, en pleine discussion. Elle salua tout le monde, donna à Ron son emploi du temps et mangea un rapide petit déjeuner.

"Dis, Hermione, il paraît qu'en temps que préfets-en-chef, on peut se faire servir le petit déjeuner, ainsi que les autres repas dans notre appartement. On pourrait donc parfois manger tous les deux, en tête-à-tête, n'est-ce pas ? proposa Ron.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, sourit Hermione.

- Quel emploi du temps de fou, hein ? s'exclama Harry. Vous avez vu ? Aujourd'hui, ça va encore, mais demain ! Quatre heures de potions le matin ! Et l'après-midi, deux heures d'histoire de la magie, puis deux heures de métamorphose. Et avec Ron, on a entraînement de Quidditch.

- Et moi, le soir, c'est mon tour de garde, soupira Hermione.

- Ce soir, c'est mon tour, puisqu'on est lundi, dit Ron. Bon, il faut y aller. On a deux heures de métamorphose, maintenant."

Le petit groupe de Gryffondors quitta la Grande Salle et alla en cours. A la fin des deux heures, Ron et Hermione furent appelés par le professeur McGonagall.

"Attendez, s'il vous plaît. Les autres, vous pouvez sortir. Ce soir, vous vous rendrez tous les deux à 21 heures devant mon bureau. Oui, vous aussi Miss Granger. Je vous expliquerais à tous les deux comment on procède aux gardes. Et monsieur Weasley, c'est donc vous qui commencerez ce soir. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant."

Ron et Hermione quittèrent la salle et se rendirent au cours suivant.

_Voilà...Fin du premier chapitre...Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Pour l'instant, cela ressemble plutôt à un Ron/Hermione, mais ça va changer très bientôt..._


	2. Chapitre 2

_En voici le chapitre 2 de ma fanfiction ! _

_Je précise que ma fanfiction est centrée sur le couple Hermione Granger/Severus Rogue et que donc, le couple Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley risque donc de voler en éclats dans les prochains chapitres...Mes excuses pour les fans de ce couple :S ._

_Réponses aux commentaires :_

**_nofal : _**Merci pour ton commentaire (le premier =D !). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier.

_**sevmooniadayra : **_Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. J'ai vu que tu écris toi aussi une fanfiction sur Hermione et Severus, je vais y jeter un petit coup d'oeil dès cette semaine ;)

_**Eileen19 : **_Il est vrai qu'en relisant mon chapitre, je me suis moi-même étonné de l'avoir écrit, car d'habitude, je n'aime pas les choses "gnan-gnan" comme tu dis. J'espère donc que ce chapitre 2 le sera moins, j'ai essayé de le rendre plus sobre que le premier. J'ai également "modéré" le language. Pour ce qui est de Rogue qui rentre dans le salon de Ron et Hermione sans frapper, j'ai essayé de tourner l'histoire de manière à ce que cela "s'explique" (même si, en fait, ça ne s'explique pas -_-". C'était juste stupide de ma part d'avoir écrit que Rogue rentre dans l'appartement des préfets en chef sans frapper). J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre 2 mieux que le premier.

**_Ste7851 :_** Merci pour ton commentaire. Ron qui tourne mal ? Pourquoi pas...Réponse dans ce chapitre, et sûrement dans les suivants. J'ai vu que tu avais également écrit pas mal de fanfictions sur Hermione et Severus, alors ça m'intéresse énormément, je vais aller les lire.

Chapitre 2

La première journée de cours s'était plutôt bien passée. Après leurs deux heures de métamorphose, les gryffondors de septième année avaient eu deux heures (endormantes) d'histoire de la magie, et l'après-midi, trois heures en compagnie du professeur Chourave qui leur enseignait la botanique.

Le soir arriva enfin. Après avoir dîner, Ron et Hermione restèrent un peu dans leur appartement en amoureux, au coin du feu, puis, à 21 heures moins 5, ils se rendirent au bureau de McGonagall. Le professeur les attendait déjà.

"Monsieur Weasley ! Miss Granger ! Vous voilà..."

Le professeur McGonagall, pendant plus de dix minutes, leur expliqua en quoi consistait ces gardes, où ils devaient aller, ce qu'ils devaient faire s'ils voyaient des élèves en dehors du dortoir, etc...

"Bien...Maintenant, monsieur Weasley, je vais commencer à faire le tour de garde avec vous. Ensuite vous continuerez de le faire tout seul, pendant que moi j'irai à d'autre endroits. Chaque nuit, il y a 3 personnes dans le château qui dont des gardes. Toutes les nuits, monsieur Rusard, puisqu'il est concierge, un préfet-en-chef une nuit sur deux, l'autre les autres nuits et deux professeurs. Moi, je fais mes gardes les mêmes nuits que monsieur Weasley. Cette nuit, donc, mercredi et vendredi. Miss Granger, vous la ferez demain, jeudi et dimanche.

- Et le samedi, professeur ? demanda Hermione.

- Le samedi, les élèves sont plus tentés de sortir de leur dortoir après le couvre-feu, puisque le lendemain ils n'ont pas cours. Les samedis, nous sommes donc à 5. Rusard, comme d'habitude, moi et monsieur Weasley, vous et le professeur Rogue. Et nous restons à deux pour plus de sûreté."

Hermione et Ron blanchirent légèrement. Hermione, parce que le samedi soir, elle serait obligée de faire sa garde aux côtés du professeur Rogue, et Ron, parce qu'il devrait se retrouver avec la vieille McGonagall.

- Venez monsieur Weasley, s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, nous commençons le tour de garde. Miss Granger, vous avez soirée libre. Profitez-en pour faire vos devoirs ou dormir.

- Oui, professeur. Au revoir."

Hermione rentra dans son appartement, pendant que Ron faisait son tour de garde.

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, Hermione lui demanda comment ça s'était passé.

"C'était plutôt ennuyeux. Il n'y a rien à faire, à part déambuler dans le château. J'ai juste du enlever quelques points à un serdaigle et à une poufsouffle.

- Quoi ? C'est tout ?

- Eh oui..."

Le cours de potion n'avait lieu qu'une heure plus tard, Hermione alla donc se maquiller un peu et se fit un chignon, dont tombait quelques mèches. Quand Ron la vit, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de l'embrasser avec fougue. Harry et Ginny, un peu plus loin, eurent un petit sourire en voyant leurs deux amis ainsi. Puis les quatre allèrent retrouver Neville et les autres devant la salle de potion. Ils étaient un peu en avance, ils bavardèrent donc un peu. Les Serpentards arrivèrent eux aussi, l'atmosphère fut un peu plus tendue. Elle le fut encore plus quand Rogue arriva dans un grand mouvement de cape. Il regarda les élèves, son regard s'attarda un peu sur Hermione. Jolie...Vraiment très jolie...Hum...

"Entrez !"

Les élèves s'exécutèrent. Les Gryffondors avec un peu moins de volonté que les Serpentards...Ils allaient passer 4 heures de torture avec Rogue, qui allait leur enlever 5 points à la minute. Tous les mardis matin, le nombre de points des Gryffondor allait profondément chuter.

"Bien...Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion appelée Lissenplis. Cela va ravir les demoiselles, car il s'agit d'une potion capillaire utilisée pour coiffer les cheveux. Voici la liste des ingrédients. Mettez-vous par deux… »

Harry se mit avec Neville, Ron voulut se mettre avec Hermione mais Rogue intervint.

"Non ! Monsieur Weasley, mettez-vous avec monsieur Potter. Vous voulez profiter de l'intelligence de votre petite amie pour faire croire que vous avez réussi la potion avec elle, n'est-ce pas ! Londubat ! Arrêtez d'avoir cet air ébahi ! Mettez-vous avec Miss Granger ! Miss, veillez à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Il est tellement stupide...Il serait capable de faire sauter tout Poudlard rien qu'en mélangeant mal des ingrédients utilisés à l'origine pour une potion capillaire !"

Neville se retint de fondre en larmes. Ces quatre heures allaient être éprouvantes. Ron était lui très fâché. D'où Rogue se permettait-il de faire des remarques comme cela ? Hermione, elle, était très surprise. Comment Rogue savait-il qu'elle et Ron sortaient ensemble ? Et pourquoi les avait-il séparés si brusquement ? Jamais il n'avait fait ça. Hermione pensa que Rogue était de plus en plus...cruel.

Rogue, lui, s'en voulait. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Voir Ron et Hermione ensemble le fâchait un peu, et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Et depuis cet "incident", hier matin, il pensait souvent à Hermione Granger. Rogue "soupira intérieurement". Ce soir, il devrait faire son tour de garde, et Granger faisait le sien les mêmes jours que lui. Et samedi...Samedi soir, il devrait la...supporter une bonne partie de la nuit. Il se demandait si elle était bavarde.

Les quatre heures de potions se passèrent, à la surprise des gryffondors (et des serpentards), plutôt bien. Rogue fit quelques remarques désagréables à Ron et gryffondors perdit cependant 20 points "à cause" du rouquin. Il sortit dépité. Neville et Hermione sortirent presque souriants, eux. Neville comprenait mieux quand Hermione lui expliquait. Elle l'avait beaucoup aidé pendant ce cours, il demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir à côté d'elle au cours suivant. Elle accepta, puis se tourna vers Ron.

"Ron...Tu viens avec nous ?"

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et entraîna Harry avec lui. En histoire de la magie, Hermione et Neville parlèrent à voix basse, au fond de la classe. Parfois, ils rigolaient discrètement, et le professeur Binns fronçait les sourcils. Puis il reprenait son ennuyeux cours. Le déjeuner, ainsi que l'après-midi furent de plus en plus tendu. Ron parlait très peu à Hermione. Quand celle-ci lui posait une question, il répondait soit par un grognement, soit par un haussement d'épaule. Puis il s'éloignait le plus possible avec Harry, qui aveugle, ne voyait rien de ce qui se passait entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

Le soir, Hermione n'en pouvait plus d'être ignorée par Ron. Elle donna rendez-vous à Neville dans la Grande Salle pour aller manger et rattrapa Ron et Harry qui se rendaient au terrain de Quidditch pour leur entraînement.

"Ron Weasley ! cria-t-elle en plein milieu du parc."

Celui-ci se retourna, surpris, mais ne dit rien. Il n'en eut pas le temps, d'ailleurs.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignores comme cela depuis ce matin ?

- De quoi tu veux parler ?

- De ça ! De cette indifférence ! Tu ne me réponds même pas quand je te pose une question, tu ne me parles pas, tu restes tout le temps avec Harry, dans ton coin !"

Harry s'éloigna discrètement. "Elle est encore plus jalouse que Ginny ! pensa-t-il".

Pendant ce temps, Ron éclatait lui aussi.

"Ben si ça te plaît pas, t'as qu'à rester avec Neville. Vous avez l'air de tellement bien vous entendre, tous les deux !

- Neville ? s'écria Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Ben ouais ! Toute la journée vous avez rit et parlé ensemble ! Pourquoi vous continuez pas ?

- Mais...C'est pas...

- Tu as l'air de tellement l'apprécier, cria Ron. Vas-y ! Retourne avec lui, puisque tu l'aimes tellement !

- C'est juste...Ron..."

Ils se turent un instant.

"C'est juste, un ami, Ron. Comment tu as pu croire...Ron, non..."

Celui-ci sembla se rendre compte de son erreur.

"Oh zut, Hermione ! Je...Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça..."

Il la serra dans ses bras. Hermione s'y laissa tomber.

"C'est que je t'aime tellement. Je suis fou de toi Hermione, et dès que quelqu'un t'approche, j'ai envie de le tuer. J'ai envie de te garder pour moi seul...Je suis désolé d'avoir cru...

- C'est pas grave Ron. Moi aussi je t'aime énormément...

- Je suis vraiment stupide, hein ? s'exclama-t-il. Deux jours qu'on sort ensemble, et je réussis déjà à tout rater...

- Non, Ron, tu n'es pas stupide...

- Pour me faire pardonner, demain matin je te prépare un immense petit déjeuner dans notre appartement et je te le porte au lit."

Ron embrassa tendrement sa petite amie.

Depuis le château, Rogue observait discrètement les deux amoureux. Il avait d'abord vu Hermione crier sur Ron. Il devait dire que ça l'avait bien plût. Mais ensuite, c'était Ron qui s'était mis à crier sur Hermione. Ca, il avait moins aimer. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas supporter, c'était Ron qui serrait d'un coup Hermione dans ses bras, lui murmurait des mots à l'oreille, puis l'embrassait. Rogue devait reconnaître qu'à ce moment-là, la pensée d'Hermione qui se blottissait dans ses bras à lui l'avait effleuré. Mais il avait bien vite chassé ces idées et était allé manger.

Hermione rejoignit Neville, Ginny et les autres gryffondors dans la Grande Salle. Elle était contente, car tout s'était arrangé entre Ron et elle, mais il restait un léger malaise entre eux, elle le sentait. Un moment, elle sentit qu'on la regardait. Elle se tourna, son regard croisa alors celui de Rogue qui mangeait à la table des professeurs. Elle rougit, sans comprendre pourquoi, puis se remit à manger. Et, plusieurs fois pendant le dîner, elle se tourna vers Rogue et croisa à chaque fois son regard. Un regard auquel elle n'était pas inssensible, elle le sentait...

Le soir, Hermione alla faire son tour de garde. A 21 heures, elle commença à déambuler dans les couloirs. Pendant 2 heures elle marcha. Elle croisa deux fois Rusard et sa chatte miss Teigne, mais pas une seule fois Rogue. Il était près de 23 heures quand elle décida de faire un petit tour dans le parc. Peut-être y trouverait-elle un élève à qui enlever des points...

Dans le château, il ne faisait déjà pas très chaud, mais dès qu'elle s'éloigna un peu dans le parc, elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait très froid. Elle n'avait mis qu'un léger pull, qui avait en plus un petit décolleté. Elle croisa les bras, tenta de se réchauffer. Soudain, elle vit à la lueur de la lune qui était pleine, une ombre au loin qui s'approchait. Elle reconnut Rogue. Celui-ci la vit alors, et s'arrêta. Ils étaient proches d'une dizaine de mètres, pas plus, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Si il avait fait jour, Rogue aurait vu que les jours d'Hermione étaient écarlates. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si mal à l'aise, mais en même temps si heureuse en présence de son professeur.

"Miss Granger, fit la voix grave de Rogue."

Il s'approcha un peu. Un peu beaucoup, même. Hermione se sentit fondre. Mais en même temps, il faisait si froid qu'elle grelottait.

"Vous êtes gelée, miss. Vous auriez du vous habiller plus chaudement."

Il eut un court silence. Puis Severus enleva sa cape et s'approcha encore plus d'Hermione. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle.

"Tenez, voici ma cape. Vous allez attraper un rhume sinon."

Hermione paniqua. Rogue était si proche d'elle, il lui proposait sa cape et...

"Non merci. Ca ira. Je vais rentrer."

Hermione s'éloigna à grands pas, juste au moment au Rogue allait lui mettre la cape sur les épaules. Quand elle fut rentrer dans le château, elle fondit en larmes. Pouquoi avait-elle refusé, bon sang ? Soudain, elle se reprit. Pourquoi Rogue la troublait-elle ainsi ? Non...Elle ne pouvait pas avoir des sentiments pour lui...Son professeur ! Et pas n'importe lequel...La terreur des cachots, la chauve-souris, comme le surnommaient Ron et Harry. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se change les idées...

Rogue, lui, était tout autant perturbé par lui-même. Pourquoi s'est-il montré si humain devant cette élève ? Et pas n'importe quelle élève...Miss Granger, la miss-je-sais-tout, l'amie de Harry Potter...Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments amoureux pour elle. Même si elle était majeure, elle était son élève. Et d'ailleurs, elle ne voudrait jamais sortir avec un vieux comme lui, qui pourrait être son père. En plus, elle avait peur de lui. Il l'avait bien vu, quand il s'était approché d'elle. Et elle devait lui en vouloir pour hier matin, quand il l'avait "surprise" en chemise de nuit, les cheveux en bataille...Il l'avait trouvé si belle comme cela, si désirable, si... Rogue soupira. Il fallait absolument qu'il se change les idées...

Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue ne se croisèrent plus ce soir-là, mais quand chacun de leur côté, ils rentrèrent dans leur appartement et qu'ils allèrent chacun se blottir dans leur lit, ils pensaient l'un à l'autre...

Ron posa le plateau au sol, ouvrit la porte, le reprit et entra discrètement dans la chambre de sa petite amie. Celle-ci dormait encore à poings fermés, mais quand Ron ouvrit les grands rideaux rouges, elle fut éblouie dans son sommeil par les rayons du soleil. Elle gémit, ouvrit péniblement les yeux, pendant que Ron s'asseyait au bord du lit, le plateau dans les mains.

"Bonjour miss Granger..."

Entendant la voix de son bien-aimé, Hermione sourit et ouvrit complètement les yeux. Elle s'étira et se redressa péniblement.

"Voici votre petit-déjeuner !" s'exclama Ron avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille.

Après un petit-déjeuner en amoureux, le couple partit rejoindre les autres en cours.

Pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie, Ginny, qui s'était assise à côté d'Hermione, demanda à son amie à voix basse :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, hier ?"

Hermione fut surprise de sa question. Elle pensait que Ginny faisait allusion à ce qui s'était passé pendant son tour de garde, la rencontre avec Rogue, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et comment Ginny savait.

"Hier ? demanda-elle.

- Ben oui...Avec Ron...J'ai bien vu que c'était assez tendu entre vous, et hier soir Harry m'a raconté que toi et Ron vous vous étiez disputé avant l'entraînement de Quidditch. Pendant l'entraînement, Ron avait l'air plutôt serein, mais il n'a rien raconté à Harry. J'étais inquiète, j'ai hésité à venir te voir hier soir mais comme tu allais faire ton tour de garde. Mais ça a l'air d'aller mieux ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui...En fait, Ron se faisait des idées comme j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Neville."

Ginny leva les yeux au plafond.

"Bon sang, Ron. Je le savais jaloux, mais à ce point-là..."

La journée se passa bien. Hermione ne croisa pas Rogue, même dans la Grande Salle aux heures des repas, elle ne pensa donc pas trop à lui. Le soir, Ron dut faire son tour de garde. Pendant ce temps, Hermione fit ses nombreux devoirs, puis alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient cours de potions en dernières heures de la journée. Hermione fut un peu paniquée pendant les deux de métamorphoses qu'ils avaient avant. Enfin, après la courte pause qu'ils avaient entre les deux cours, le groupe se rendit dans les cachots. Il faisait froid et humide, comme d'habitude, et Hermione frissonna. Elle repensa à ce qui c'était passé pendant le tour de garde et s'interrogea sur la réaction de Rogue quand il l'avait vue dans le parc, gelée. Bon sang...Il lui avait proposé sa cape ! Il y avait donc un petit côté humain à ce Rogue...Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en penser plus. Le professeur Rogue venait d'arriver, dans son habituel mouvement de cape. Il n'addressa pas un regard à Hermione quand elle rentra dans la classe avec les autres, et encore moins quand elle fut dans le salle. Pendant les deux heures de cours, elle n'osa pas lever la main, ne dit pas un mot, et quand il fallu préparer la potion, ni elle ni Rogue ne se regardèrent. Quand la sonnerie vint enfin, Hermione fut une des premières dehors, chose rare, même pour le cours de potion. Elle alla manger avec Ron et les autres, et fit comme si de rien n'était.

Vers 21 heures moins le quart, elle se prépara pour son tour de garde. Cette fois-ci, elle s'habilla chaudement. Elle mit un débardeur, par-dessus un gilet, et enfin une épaisse cape. Elle mit sa jupe, mais avec un legging épais en dessous. Elle laissa ses cheveux bouclés tomber sur ses épaules. Avant de partir, elle embrassa Ron qui était confortablement assis dans le canapé, près du feu et quitta l'appartement.

Rogue, lui, n'avait pas cessé de penser à Hermione pendant tout le mercredi, et le jeudi, il était nerveux en pensant à la jeune fille quand elle viendrait à son cours le soir même. Il avait joué l'indifférence pendant les deux heures de potions, ne la regardant même pas, mais cela avait été très dur de résister à la tentation de l'admirer. Il tentait encore de résister à ses sentiments, ne voulant les admettre. Oui, il trouvait Hermione jolie depuis des années déjà, mais sans plus. "Et cette année, c'est la même chose. Jolie, mais sans plus.", se disait Rogue, tentant de se persuadé lui-même.

Ce soir, il faisait son tour de garde, tout comme Hermione. Il espérait trouver un ou plusieurs élèves à surprendre en train d'enfreindre le règlement. Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs silencieux du château, il entendit une voix. Il la reconnut tout de suite. C'était celle d'Hermione. Il s'approcha silencieusement de là d'où venait les voix. Il y en avait plusieurs maintenant. Il trouva alors, au détour d'un couloir, Hermione qui était en train d'enlever un nombre considérable de points à deux élèves de Serpentard. Celle-ci n'avait pas vu Rogue, qui s'était "tapi" dans l'ombre, au détour du couloir.

Il pensa qu'elle était magnifique ainsi, avec ses cheveux bouclés détachés. Même en colère elle était belle. Les élèves de Serpentard partirent en courant à leur dortoir, traumatisés par la préfète-en-chef qui leur avait enlevé 10 points à chacun. En les voyant s'enfuir ainsi, Hermione eut un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. "Je ne la connaissais pas comme ça, pensa Rogue. Elle est aussi sadique que moi, en fait." Il repartit dans le couloir, toujours pensif. Il devait s'excuser. Oui, il s'excuserait samedi soir, pendant leur garde ensemble, pour être entrer directement dans l'appartement sans avoir frapper, et donc de l'avoir surprise en chemise de nuit. Il s'excuserait également d'avoir été "odieux" avec Ron pendant le cours de potions du mardi matin...Non, en fait il ne s'excuserait pas pour ça. Par contre, il demanderait pardon pour son comportement du mardi soir. Il n'avait pas été assez professionnel à ce moment-là et...Comment allait-il dire ça ? Oh, tant pis, il aviserait à se moment-là.

Hermione et Rogue ne se croisèrent pas la soirée. Le vendredi passa, la samedi soir arriva à toute allure. Hermione, même si elle pensait encore un peu à Rogue, était contente de ne pas l'avoir croisé depuis le cours de jeudi. Le léger malaise qu'il y avait eu entre elle et Ron avait disparu, tout allait bien entre eux.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que cela ne durerait pas longtemps et que le soir même, elle tomberait définitivement amoureuse du professeur Rogue...

_Fin du deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai essayé qu'il soit plus sobre que le premier, mais je doute avoir réussi. Faites moi part de vos impressions, n'hésitez pas à proposez vos idées, surtout au niveau du style d'écrire. J'en ai bien besoin, étant donné que je n'ai que 15 ans et que donc ma "maîtrise" de la langue n'est pas parfaite, à mon grand regret._

_J'essayerais de poster le prochain chapitre dans grand maximum une semaine, mais comme la rentrée arrive jeudi, et que les soirs je n'ai généralement pas beaucoup de temps pour me connecter, l'écriture de la fanfiction risque d'être un peu retardée =( ._

_A la prochaine fois !_


End file.
